


lay yourself beside me

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [38]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Headspace, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri wearing Victor's Team Russia Jacket, soft dom Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Catching sight of the ring sparkling on Victor's finger, Yuuri reached back for him, Victor immediately drawing him over with a happy look. Yuuri bent to kiss him in greeting, deciding that this was just fine as well as he nuzzled into Victor's soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo with a smile and a pleasured sigh. "You smell nice," he murmured, hand caressing the soft length of Victor's neck.Victor hummed contentedly, tilting his head up to catch Yuuri's lips in another kiss. "I had a bath," he replied, words warm and breathy against Yuuri's lips. "I wish you could have been here to take it with me."





	lay yourself beside me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> I've been thirsting to write some bottom!Yuuri for a couple of weeks.
> 
> So looks like y'all are MAYBE getting a SSRG update sooner than you think... ;)

Only a handful of droplets of rain managed to hit Yuuri before he managed to get inside the building and all the way up to his and Victor's apartment. Once he shook most of the wetness off his hair he went through the door into the apartment.

 

Some of Yuuri's weariness after a few hours under Lilia's stern tutelage disappeared when he caught sight of Victor dozed off on the couch, Makkachin draped over his long legs. Yuuri smiled at the sight, knowing just how tired Victor was after working on routines for both of them, all for the coming season and any ice shows his husband had planned.

 

Husband. That was still such a marvel of a word to use, and even to think of. Yuuri had been married to Victor a month, had been his lover for far longer than that, and it was still so incredible. But it was his life, one that Yuuri could allow himself to claim with pride and eagerness, knowing, in his best moments, that he did deserve such happiness.

 

And he deserved to surprise Victor by kissing him awake.

 

Makkachin, no doubt awoken by the opening and closing of the door, quickly raised his head and bounded off his spot and towards Yuuri, having little care for his plans to surprise Victor as he ran towards him with a happy woof of greeting.

 

Yuuri, unable to resist beaming at the poodle, ruffled his ears and allowed him to lick at his face as he guffawed, glancing up to see that the commotion had indeed woken Victor up, the man blinking sleepily at them as he raised his head slightly. Victor's hair was unruly from his repose, and he messed it up even further by dragging his fingers through it as he yawned, finally smiling at Yuuri as he came completely awake. "Welcome home," he greeted in a sleepy little mumble as he reached towards Yuuri.

 

Catching sight of the ring sparkling on Victor's finger, Yuuri reached back for him, Victor immediately drawing him over with a happy look. Yuuri bent to kiss him in greeting, deciding that this was just fine as well as he nuzzled into Victor's soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo with a smile and a pleasured sigh. "You smell nice," he murmured, hand caressing the soft length of Victor's neck.

 

Victor hummed contentedly, tilting his head up to catch Yuuri's lips in another kiss. "I had a bath," he replied, words warm and breathy against Yuuri's lips. "I wish you could have been here to take it with me."

 

He nipped at Yuuri's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth with a soft moan that sent goosebumps all over Yuuri's flesh, more so when Victor's hand curled possessively over Yuuri's nape. The temptation to sink onto the couch and keep kissing Victor was remarkably strong. Reluctantly, Yuuri pulled away, squeezing Victor's hand when it caught his again. "Honey, no, I'm all sweaty, I need a shower."

 

Victor pouted but released him, yet managed to give Yuuri's rear a quick swat when he walked past, making Yuuri laugh softly as Makkachin bounced back onto the couch to cuddle up to Victor consolingly.

 

Once in the bathroom Yuuri shed his clothes and walked under the cool stream with a sigh of relief, instinctively reaching out for his own bottle of shampoo. Pausing and looking at the assorted bottles, Yuuri chose a different one, the one he knew Victor had used during his bath, along with the bottle of body wash.

 

Lathering it up in his hands and hair, Yuuri shut his eyes and stood under the cooling stream, wishing he'd gotten back early enough to have Victor sit in the tub with him with his back against Yuuri's chest, allowing Yuuri to wash his hair and get him to practically purr as they indulged in the luxury of time, relaxation, and rest.

 

The scent he'd found on Victor minutes before filled the air, and Yuuri smiled at the thought of surprising Victor by coming out of the shower smelling like him. Not that it was the first time, but Yuuri did vividly remember his own rather...favorable reaction to Victor using his body wash and shampoo when he ran out once.

 

Once he was done he stepped out and toweled himself dry. He hadn't planned on bringing any other clothes in with him, and left with the towel tied around his waist as quietly as he could, not wanting to alert Victor too soon if he hadn't fallen asleep again.

 

He made his way towards the bedroom, smiling as he went in and dug into the closet for the familiar white and red jacket Victor put away once hints of warm weather began to appear. His cheeks grew warm as he let the towel fall to the floor and donned the jacket, shivering in anticipation as the familiar fabric slid over his skin. He sat on the edge of their bed and let the jacket stay open, looking down at himself and feeling awed by the sensation of wearing things that belonged to Victor, as if his husband himself had placed it on him, and even stood in the shower with him, lathering up his hair with his soap, hands wandering to his favorite spots on Yuuri's body as his lips found Yuuri's ear...

 

Yuuri shut his eyes and sighed as he thought about it, feeling the flush crawl over his skin, remembering Victor trying to tug him to him as soon as he was in their home. To think that someone so remarkable and beautiful wanted him that much, wanted him enough to give him his home, his dedication, enough to exchange vows with him.

 

"Yuuri?" he heard Victor call from the hall, and opened his eyes in time to see Victor walk in, his eyes going wide with surprise when he saw just what Yuuri was wearing. 

 

The spark of combined pleasure and surprise in Victor's warm blue eyes had Yuuri biting his lip in anticipation, fists giving the sheets under him an impatient squeeze. "Looking for me?" he asked, blushing through the smirk he knew drove Victor crazy.

 

"You little minx," Victor said softly, pink dusting his cheeks as he walked towards Yuuri like he'd been hypnotized. "Meanwhile I sit abandoned in the living room, wondering why you haven't come to me," he pouted as he stood in front of Yuuri, taking his face in his hands and dragging his fingers through his hair with a little tug.

 

Yuuri felt his cock twitch at the attention, trying to get over his shyness about begging Victor for some punishment, the  _rewarding_ kind that would have Yuuri's brain fizzling, and he'd _thank_ him for it afterward. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked in a coy tone as he let his hands teasingly slide under Victor's shirt, one wandering up to circle a nipple that quickly stiffened.

 

The resulting tug on his hair certainly felt rewarding, and Victor smiled down at him as though he had come up with a hundred different ways for Yuuri to make it up to him. "Oh, I don't know...Maybe just your undivided attention for the next couple of hours."

 

"Sounds easy enough," Yuuri replied, and Victor's grip on his hair tightened to tip his head up and leave him open to a searing kiss. Victor's tongue possessively swept through his mouth, leaving Yuuri whimpering for more when he suddenly pulled away.

 

"And keep the jacket on," he ordered. "I want you to wear it until you're spent."

 

The words sent a bolt of lightning through Yuuri's spine, making him close his eyes again as he nodded eagerly, cock throbbing at another tug on his hair. "Happy anniversary," he whispered, smiling at the sweet look of anticipation on his husband's face.

 

Victor smiled back, stroking Yuuri's hair softly and dipping down to nuzzle his face and rest his lips on Yuuri's brow. 

 

Yuuri relished the sweetness of the gesture, smiling as he kept stroking the warm and hard flesh beneath Victor's shirt. He brought one hand weaving down Victor's front all the way to the hard bulge in his shorts.

 

Victor didn't hold back a groan as Yuuri gently stroked him through his clothes, gazing up at him with open, needy adoration. "I'll give you what you want," Yuuri murmured, watching Victor's eyes pool with desire. 

 

In a fluid movement, Victor tugged his shirt off over his head, tossing it away and getting his fingers back in Yuuri's hair, stroking gently this time as he looked at Yuuri again and quietly answered, "I know you will, sweetheart."

 

Yuuri nuzzled into the beautifully defined muscles of Victor's abdomen, satisfaction rising in him at every beautiful noise of enjoyment flowing out of his mouth. Victor was always so wonderfully expressive, especially when it came to pleasure, and Yuuri never lost his determination to keep learning every single thing that made Victor so much as shiver with pleasure. 

 

He tore himself away to get onto the middle of the bed, Victor crawling up after him with a look of hunger on his face. The sight made Yuuri's knees and elbows shake, and he whimpered as his back hit the mattress and Victor crawled over him, wetting his lips before taking Yuuri's jaw in his hand, hard, and leaning in close to kiss him again, lips sliding wetly as Yuuri whimpered beneath him. Victor gathered him in his arms and rolled them onto their sides. Victor began to stroke his face, and Yuuri seized his wrist to bring those long, pretty fingers to his lips. He gazed right at Victor as he kissed the tips of his fingers, watching desire pool in those beautiful eyes as he opened his mouth slightly to suck two of those fingers into his mouth. His own face growing hot, Yuuri let his eyes shut as Victor leaned in to kiss his forehead and gently pressed down on his tongue, and his mind started to go quiet.

 

The feeling was a release in itself, as well as the feeling of slowly coming back to himself, coaxed back by Victor's loving touches, his soft kisses on his face and hands. For now, he stayed grounded enough so he could give Victor more, everything he deserved, all the pleasure Yuuri could give him. Dragging his lips down past Victor's chin, he playfully nipped at his husband's throat, watching it bob as Victor swallowed and breathed raggedly as Yuuri ended up on top of him.

 

He kissed his way down to the center of Victor's chest, pressing his face into the spot with a soft moan and groping one pectoral muscle while his mouth latched on to a nipple. Victor sucked in a surprised breath, one that faded into a moan as Yuuri began to suck at it eagerly. Victor arched beneath him, legs quickly spreading and allowing Yuuri to slip in between them. Melting against Victor's body, Yuuri laved at each nipple, sucking contentedly as Victor buried his hands in his hair and shivered continuously. 

 

"Mmm, you really love my chest, don't you?" Victor asked softly, fingers skating between Yuuri's shoulder blades, as if Yuuri hadn't made his fondness for Victor's chest apparent early on.

 

Yuuri peered up with a timid blush, whining against the wet flesh as Victor lightly dragged his nails up Yuuri's back. "Answer," he said with quiet firmness.

 

Swallowing and brushing his nose against the flushed skin beneath him, Yuuri nodded and answered quietly, "Yeah...Yeah, I really do..." He moved his hands down to the waist of Victor's shorts and asked, "Can I take this off?"

 

"Please," Victor breathed, chest rising and falling rapidly. Yuuri smiled and sighed happily at the sight, briefly nuzzling at Victor's hand and proceeding to nip and lick his way down Victor's magnificent torso, ears tingling from every delicious noise that slipped out of Victor's mouth as Yuuri's mouth lingered on sensitive spots. 

 

He circled right under his husband's belly button with his tongue, tugging down the shorts and underwear as Victor raised his hips to help him along. His cock stood hard and already dripping, and Yuuri wet his lips before gently taking the shaft in his hand, thumbing at the crown to gather enough fluid to ease the stroke, and kissed beneath the head as he gave a slow pump.

 

Victor gasped softly, his hand finding Yuuri's where it gripped Victor's thigh as it rested on his shoulder. He squeezed Yuuri's fingers as he began to lap at the head of his cock, making Victor groan and bury his fingers in Yuuri's hair again. "Oh, that feels good," Victor shuddered. "Your tongue feels amazing, Yuuri."

 

Pleased at the praise, Yuuri sucked the head into his mouth, giving it a suck that had Victor crying out in surprise as he tugged Yuuri's hair. Yuuri whined as he pressed his tongue beneath the head, still pumping slowly as he squeezed Victor's fingers again. He moved his hand down to tease Victor's balls as he wetly mouthed his way down the shaft, silencing his own noises in favor of listening to the needy whimpers leaving Victor's mouth. He noticed Victor's thighs trembling on either side of him, and straightened onto his knees to impulsively flip Victor onto his front.

 

Victor's surprised noise was muffled by the pillow, and Yuuri took a moment to drink in the sight of his husband's naked back, flushed shoulders, slim waist, and perfect ass. He knelt between those long, beautiful legs of Victor's, and parted the hard globes to reveal the puckered hole, twitching at Yuuri's touch as Victor's flush deepened. He peered at Yuuri over his shoulder, gaze filled with questions and want.

 

Yuuri buried his face between Victor's asscheeks with a moan as he lapped at the tight ring, and Victor let out a pitched cry of shock, as though he were still surprised that Yuuri would do this for him. Yuuri felt him practically melt beneath him, voice dissolving into pathetic whines, worlds away from the image of tender dominance he'd displayed moments before. Yuuri licked at his rim and feeling it loosen gradually as he coated it with saliva, making Victor tremble and whimper beneath him. When he pushed his tongue inside the softened ring, the moan Victor gave as his hips bucked had Yuuri's cock leaking precum onto the sheets. 

 

He squeezed at Victor's asscheeks, moaning as he tonguefucked his husband, whose hand flew back to grip Yuuri's hair tightly. He humped the mattress and ground Yuuri's face against his ass, begging, "Oh my God...Oh, don't make me cum yet, baby. Please, Yuuri, I want to fuck you."

 

Yuuri hummed against the wet hole, giving it a suck that had Victor bucking up. He laid a hand on Victor's thigh to calm him as he lifted his head, panting hard before asking hoarsely, "You don't think you can get hard again really quick? For me?"

 

Victor whined as he gave Yuuri's hair a weak tug before releasing him, breathlessly replying, "For you? Of course I can..." Yuuri heard him swallow before he added shakily, "But not quickly. And I know how impatient you get, you greedy little thing."

 

"And whose fault is that?" Yuuri reminded him with a squeeze to his thigh, dragging his tongue and teeth over the soft flesh before murmuring, "You're the one who knew it was in me all along, right?"

 

"Fuck..." Victor groaned lowly as Yuuri teased at his hole with the tip of his tongue. "I'm going to make you pay, Yuuri."

 

"Good," Yuuri breathed against Victor's rim before covering it with his mouth again, drawing a long, soft moan from his husband as he sucked at it gently before fucking him open with his tongue again.

 

His mind quieted even more despite the sweet noises constantly spilling out of Victor's mouth. He felt Victor clench around his tongue and squeezed his cheeks again with a whimpering moan as the urge to be filled himself nagged at his head and cock. Yet he felt so serene as he concentrated on Victor, feeling him ride his tongue as his hips rocked back and forth and he rubbed himself off on the sheets. His jaw felt sore but all he cared about was getting Victor to orgasm, willing to wait for Victor to recover before spreading his legs to take him inside the way he wanted.

 

"Yes,  _yes!"_  Victor shouted, raw and needy as Yuuri pushed his tongue in and sucked. "Oh, baby, yes, I'm so close,  _fuck..._ _Fuck,_  I'm going to cum...Don't stop, don't stop, darling, make me cum, please _, please make me cum_...!" 

 

Moaning lowly at Victor's sobs, Yuuri curled his tongue inside him and suddenly Victor was coming, ass clenching hard as he spent himself on the sheets, choked cries escaping him as he shivered and his hips bucked once, twice, and he finally flopped into the mattress with a weak noise.

 

Feeling his own hole twitch sympathetically, Yuuri took his tongue out and kissed his way up Victor's spine, the older man oversensitized and whimpering. Nuzzling Victor's sweat-slick nape and kissing the spot where his ear met his jaw, Yuuri quietly marveled, "You're perfect. You're perfect, Victor, I love you..."

 

Victor moaned into the pillow before turning his head and peering up at Yuuri with a watery eye. He looked dazed, like his orgasm had knocked every bit of strength out of him. Yuuri felt proud of himself as he watched Victor pant hard and sluggishly move his limbs, realizing once again that _he_ was the one driving Victor to this point. Yuuri didn't even have to fuck him to drive him wild. He placed a soothing hand on Victor's back, and a few moments passed before Victor smiled at him with a heavy sigh and mumbled, "I think I'm dead."

 

Yuuri smiled as he nosed at Victor's cheek. "You can't die until I've had a turn."

 

Victor hummed, thoroughly content, and Yuuri lay down next to him and gathered him up in his arms, Victor settling in immediately with a soft, vulnerable noise. "You're incredible...Give me a moment," he mumbled against Yuuri's neck.

 

"It's okay, honey, I'll wait." Yuuri kept stroking Victor as they both shook from the intensity of the last few minutes, though Yuuri was well-aware of the persistent throbbing of his cock, but breathed steadily as he settled his lips on Victor's brow.

 

Several minutes passed like that, and Victor's shaking soon abated. "I love you," Victor shuddered, stroking circles over Yuuri's heart. A minute passed and Victor inhaled deeply before raising himself up on surprisingly steady elbows to gaze down at Yuuri with a dark hunger he already recognized, but still made him shiver. "I love you so much, and... _God_ , you're...you're beautiful, Yuuri."

 

His bravado settling down with that look and those adoring words, Yuuri took a shaky breath and felt a warm flush cover his body as Victor seized the moment once more. Victor dipped down to kiss Yuuri's forehead, cheek, throat, chest...Yuuri breathed harder the lower Victor went, jolting at the soft touch on his thighs, Victor's fingers caressing the sensitive insides as he parted Yuuri's legs. His mouth gently latched on to the inside of Yuuri's thigh, sucking at the spot and tugging a shuddering sigh from Yuuri's throat.

 

A finger brushed the crease of his ass, and Yuuri bit his lip and reached over towards the nightstand for the small bottle of lube. "Please, Victor," Yuuri entreated quietly, head still humming pleasantly.

 

Victor reached up to take the bottle from Yuuri's trembling hand, his tongue swirling over the head of Yuuri's cock, making his hips give a minute jerk. His eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan as Victor's tongue curled along the underside of his cock, and at the same time he dragged a slick finger all the way down to his still tight hole, the touch teasing and light while his mouth worked him up. 

 

Yuuri instinctively spread his legs when Victor finally pushed a fingertip inside, gasping at the stretch. Victor hummed around his length, hand stroking Yuuri's shaking thigh in quiet apology as he carefully thrust his finger in and out. Taking a moment to pour more lube over the tight pucker, Yuuri's sharp intake of breath was shaky with anticipation as Victor nudged a second finger next to the first one, thumb playfully stroking at Yuuri's balls when he got knuckle-deep. Yuuri choked out a gasp, hips rocking into the wonderful stretch as his back arched and Victor practically swallowed his cock and bobbed his head continuously. 

 

"More...More, Victor..." 

 

A light swat to his thigh greeted his demand, and Yuuri's whine dissolved into a needy shout when Victor's fingers brushed against his prostate. Victor moaned again and pressed on the gland, and Yuuri immediately buried his fingers in Victor's hair."Victor...I'm not gonna last long, Victor...I'm so  _close_..." He swallowed as he rode Victor's thrusting hand, feeling close to fucked out. After so much teasing and build-up, he would cum hard and probably pass right out afterwards. 

 

Victor pulled his mouth off of Yuuri's cock with a suck to the head, giving it one last lick before softly ordering, "Ride me."

 

Yuuri shivered and gave several rapid nods, feeling hot under the jacket but deciding to keep it on. Victor took his fingers out and lay down as Yuuri shakily clambered over him again, limbs feeling like jelly after so much attention to his prostate. He straddled Victor's hips, the older man steadying him by the waist and moving his hands back to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of Yuuri's ass. "God, what a view," Victor remarked appreciatively, hair still so lovingly disheveled on the pillow. "Do you want a condom?"

 

"No," Yuuri answered with a soft smile, enjoying the little gasp from Victor when his cock, hard once again, brushed against Yuuri's slicked hole. "Don't need one."

 

Victor smiled back, smug as he continued to fondle Yuuri's ass as he hovered above him. "You haven't wanted to use one ever since we started going bareback."

 

"I like feeling you inside me after..." Yuuri's face burned at the admission, even though it wasn't exactly news to Victor at this point.

 

Reaching down with one hand to position his cock, Victor stared up at Yuuri greedily as he sank down slowly. Yuuri hissed at the stretch, but it wasn't painful thanks to the thorough preparation, but even so Victor's hands squeezed Yuuri's hips as a reminder not to just slam down, though his breaths were hard and heavy and his length twitched inside of Yuuri. 

 

Once he could move again, Yuuri raised his hips until only the head of Victor's cock remained inside him, and he groaned with pleasure when he sank back down and Victor started to roll his hips. "Is that good?" he asked breathlessly.

 

"Yeah..." Yuuri tipped his head back and rode his husband's hard length, his movements steadily gaining speed and his skin meeting Victor's with the soft sound of impact. Yuuri seized around Victor when he hit his prostate head on, arms nearly buckling on either side of his husband's head. "Oh, God...God,  _there_...Oh my God, I love you..."

 

Victor's moans were low and delicious as he pumped his hips up into Yuuri, one hand squeezing his thigh and the other giving his asscheek a sharp slap.

 

Yuuri gasped at the impact of Victor's palm on his flesh, and it dissolved into a fucked-out moan as he squeezed around Victor's cock, his heart pounding as Victor fucked the air right out of him. "Fuck, that made you tighten up," Victor huffed as he thrust up harder, deeper. "I love watching you like this. You're perfect, beautiful, and sexy," Victor babbled in praise, squeezing Yuuri's ass as he squirmed and kept riding him with building desperation. "Oh, God, you're going to make me cum fast..."

 

Yuuri couldn't even beg him to go faster, but Victor did anyway, their skin slapping together wetly as Victor's cock pounded his prostate and had him whining impatiently as his cock leaked all over Victor's belly. Then Victor's hand wrapped around him, his thumb stroking hard just beneath the head, and a cry burst out of Yuuri's mouth as he came, spending himself on Victor's torso, as far up as his chest. 

 

Victor gasped sharply as Yuuri clenched around him, hips jerking up hard before he shot his load inside him, gripping Yuuri's hips tight to fuck him through it, still making him cry out weakly with every thrust.

 

Yuuri's arms gave out and Victor caught him in his arms. He lay on top of his husband, eyes unfocused and mouth gaping as he panted right against Victor's flushed chest. He felt so full that he couldn't help drooling onto Victor's skin, his mind filled with a happy buzz that rendered him nearly unconscious, oblivious to the stickiness between himself and Victor.

 

His husband stroked his back as though he were a cat, soothing him back to earth with soft, loving murmurs, praising him even though he sounded like he was drunk. He nuzzled the top of Yuuri's head, squeezing him adoringly, and the amusement in his voice called Yuuri all the way back when he said, "We made a mess..."

 

Yuuri laughed breathlessly, registering the hard pounding of his heart and the total weakness of his limbs. His legs were definitely not going to work anytime soon, and he'd be sore for ages. "Fuck, I'm going to pass out," he slurred, burying his face in Victor's shoulder. "Looks like we can take a bath together this time like you wanted, because I don't think my legs are gonna work if I have to shower again," he mumbled against Victor's skin. Even his brain hurt after managing to string together so many words.

 

Victor laughed, the sound lovely and musical to Yuuri's ears. "As soon as  _my_ legs decide to work again, I'll help you into the tub," he promised, a hand wandering underneath the back of his jacket to rub circles over the small of Yuuri's back and the other wandering down to lightly tease at the spot where they were still connected. "I'll wash your hair...your back. Maybe give you a rubdown. Doesn't that sound nice?"

 

Yuuri would have glared at his own cock for the weak twitch it gave, but he couldn't help peering up at Victor, making a brave attempt to focus on his face as he gave a small nod. "Y-yeah, it does..."

 

"And if you get hard again, you can fuck my mouth silly."

 

Yuuri sputtered before hiding his face in Victor's chest again with a whine.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
